Opfer des Krieges
by marvala
Summary: Okay das is erst meine zweite story, also Gnade. Hier geht es um Severus erste Jahre als Lehrer und um den Krieg und was für Opfer Severus da bringen muss. natürlich hat auch eine Schülerin eine nicht unwichtige Rolle. ich habs mal auf T gelegt, da
1. Neue Klassen

So das is mal ne neue Geschichte. Weiss noch nicht genau, was daraus werden soll. Ich hab auch noch keinen Beta, also wer das gerne machen würde, soll sich bei mir melden.

Was kommt jetzt noch, ach ja. Hier gehört mir nichts, alles nur ausgeliehen von J.K.Rowling, ich mach auch kein Geld damit!

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Er hörte die Anfeuerungsschreie einiger Siebtklässler schon von Weitem.

Wie er diese Schüler doch hasste. Vor wenigen Tagen erst war eine weitere Gruppe aus Beauxbaton angekommen. Beauxbaton war vor einigen Wochen von Todessern angegriffen worden und fast gänzlich zerstört worden. Nun hatte sich Dumbledore bereit erklärt die meisten Schüler aufzunehmen. Jedenfalls bis eine bessere Lösung gefunden wurde. Solange hatte er diese hochnäsigen Franzosen am Hals. Sie stritten sich bei jeder Gelegenheit mit den Hogwartsschülern.

Er schritt um eine Ecke und fand die Quelle des Streits. Eine Slytherin und eine Beauxbaton waren von vielen Schülern umringt, welche hauptsächlich die ausländische Schülerin anfeuerten. Bei genauerem hinhören sogar alle. Er baute sich gefährlich hinter den Schülern auf. Einige bemerkten dies und schlichen sich davon.

"Kann mir mal jemand erklären, was hier los ist!"

Seine kalte Stimme lies die beiden Streitenden erstarren. Auch die restlichen Schaulustigen machten sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub.

"Ich warte!"

"Sie at misch grundlos angegrifen."

Um ihren Worten mehr Bedeutung zu geben zeigte sie mit dem Finger auf seine Schülerin.

"Miss Kurkov?"

Die angesprochene schaute ihn mit ihren dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Augen kalt an. Sie liess sich mit einer Antwort viel Zeit, er hatte sich langsam daran gewöhnt.

"Sie haben sich ihre Meinung doch eh schon gebildet. Sir."

Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust um noch grösser zu wirken, was bei jedem einschüchternd gewirkt hätte. Doch nicht bei ihr. Sie richtete sich ebenfalls zu ihrer vollen Grösse auf und war nun nur noch einige Zentimeter kleiner als er.

"Miss Kurkov ich erwarte auch von ihnen etwas mehr Respekt vor ihrem Hauslehrer. Sie melden sich heute Abend direkt nach dem Essen bei mir im Büro. Sie müssen gar nicht so grinsen Miss Moine, denn sie dürfen heute Abend bei Filch ihre gerechte Strafe abarbeiten. Ach, und noch 50 Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw. Und nun verschwinden sie in ihr Klassenzimmer."

Miss Moine liess sich das nicht zweimal sagen und lief leise vor sich hin fluchen von dannen. Miss Kurkov jedoch blieb dort stehen und machte keine Anstalten dies zu ändern.

"Auch sie haben Unterricht."

"Professor McGonnagal hat mich rausgeworfen. Sir."

Sie sprach in einem gleichgültigen Ton.

"Wann lernen sie es endlich. Lehrer lassen sich nicht so auf der Nase herum tanzen. Was haben sie diesmal angestellt?"

"Ihr gefiel meine Verwandlung nicht, also hab ich das arme Biest von seinem Leiden erlöst. Dem Professor gefiel meine Problemlösung nicht."

"Töten ist ihrer Meinung nie eine gute Lösung. Typisch Gryffindore!"

"Dabei hab ich nicht mal den Avada Kedavra gebraucht. Ein einfacher Würgezauber hat gereicht. Jetzt darf ich mir Gedanken über den Tod machen und diese dann verfasst an meine Verwandlungslehrerin geben."

"Nun denn. Dann möchte ich sie nicht beim Denken stören. Ich sehe sie dann spätestens heute Abend."

"Sir."

Sie nickte ihm zum Abschied und schritt dann stolz an ihm vorbei. Er sah ihr nach, bis sie um die nächste Ecke gebogen war.

Woher nimmt sie nur diesen stolz? Wenn bloss alle Schüler so wären.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg zum Kerker fort.


	2. Eine Strafaufgabe mal ganz anders

SO hier also mein 2. Kapitelchen...uahaha Drei A4 Seiten...damit strafe ich meine Leser...uahaha, glp, Ach scheisse, das hat ja noch gar niemand gelesen, oder einfach nur schwarz, denn ich hab gar keine REVIEWS gekriegt!

Also Bitte schreibt mir! Auch wir unerfahrenen Schreiben haben Kritik verdient!

* * *

Sie spukte noch den ganzen Tag in seinem Kopf herum. Er fand sie faszinierend und erwischte sich oft beim Gedanken an sie.

Ihre Augen, dunkel blau, wie die tiefste See, doch eben so tückisch, wie schön waren sie. Man konnte ihnen nur sehr selten etwas über ihre Gedanken oder Gefühle ablesen und wann, dann nur ein kurzes Aufflackern.

Ihre Haut war fast schon weiss, doch wirkte sie nie krank eher edel. Sie war geziert von vielen feinen Sommersprossen und er war sich sicher, wenn sie mehr Zeit an der Sonne verbringen würde, bekämen diese einen dunkleren Ton.

Ihre dunkelroten Haare passten perfekt zu ihr. Sie trug sie meist zu einem Zopf.

Sie ging erst seit drei Jahren hier zu Schule, über ihre vorhergehende Schule wusste er nichts. Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er fast gar nichts über sie. Er kannte ihren Namen, wusste genau, wie sie aussah, er beobachtete sie ja genau genug und sooft es ging, kannte ihre schulischen Leistungen. Sonst nichts. Dana Kurkov war ein verschlossenes Buch für ihn.

* * *

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Er schlug das Buch zu und schritt vom Sessel vor dem Kamin zur Tür. Er setzte seinen bösen Blick auf und riss die Tür auf.

Er blickte in zwei wunderschöne Augen, welche ihn selbst Nachts nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

"Was gibt mir die Ehre?"

Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

"Meines Wissens nach haben sie mich zur Strafarbeit verdonnert. Ich kann mich aber auch täuschen, Sir."

"Nein, kommen sie rein."

Er öffnete die Tür noch weiter und wies ihr an ein zu treten. Sie folgte seiner Geste und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen.

"Möchten sie etwas trinken?"

Die Verwirrung blieb auf ihrem Gesicht und sie musterte ihn durch dringlich, bis sie ihm leicht zunickte. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs standen zwei dampfende Tassen Tee auf dem Klubtisch vor dem Kamin. Sie blieb immer noch stehen. Er machte ihr erneut eine Geste und wollte sie damit zum sich zu setzen bewegen. Sie starrte ihn weiterhin an ohne ein Wort zu verlieren.

"Es war nie die Rede von einer Strafarbeit."

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

"Nun setzen sie sich endlich. Am Kamin ist es auch einige Grad wärmer."

Sie ging langsam zum Kamin und liess sich in einen der bequemen Sessel fallen.

"Das Argument mit der Kälte wirkt hier in den Kerkern immer."

"Ich bin mir Schlimmeres gewöhnt. Sir."

"Ach ja?"

Sie nahm sich eine Tasse Tee und liess ihn warten. Sie hielt sie ganz nah ans Gesicht und schloss beim Einatmen des Dampfes die Augen. Die Wärme durchflutete ihren ganzen Körper und liess ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zaubern.

"Ich bin im Norden Russlands aufgewachsen."

"Russland.?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Hört man gar nicht. In welche Schule gingen sie vor Hogwarts? Durmstrang nicht, Karkoff hätte es mir erzählt."

"Ich hatte einen Privatlehrer zusammen mit meinem Bruder. In meiner Familie schickte es sich nicht in eine öffentliche Schule zu gehen ... zu diesen Normalen."

Sie achtete gut auf seine Reaktionen. Das tat sie seit ihrem ersten Jahr. Er hatte etwas Faszinierendes. Er erinnerte sie oft an ihren Vater, dieser war genau so streng, wenn man nicht seinen Befehlen gehorchte. Man erntete aber auch Lob, nun gut, bei Snape erntete nie jemand Lob, kein Anschiss und keine herablassenden Bemerkungen waren bei ihm wie ein Lob. Liess er einem in Ruhe, war er zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit. Dies schien sonst niemand von den Schülern zu realisieren, deswegen war er auch der meist gehasste Lehrer, den Hogwarts höchstwahrscheinlich je gesehen hatte.

"Weshalb sind sie zu uns gestossen? Wenn ihre Familie doch so wenig von unserer Schule hält."

Das war trotz der vielen Jahre ein Stich in ihr Herz. Er bemerkte, wie sich ihre Pupillen kurz weiteten, dies war einer der seltenen Augenblicke, wo sie wie jedes Mädchen in ihrem Alter reagierte. Er deutete dies als Zeichen des Schmerzes und stocherte nicht weiter nach. Sie schwieg einige Momente.

"Es gibt meine Familie nicht mehr."

Sie schluckte schwer.

"Sie war eine angesehene ... Zarrenfamilie."

Er schaute sie verwirrt an.

"Zarrenfamilie? Es gibt seit mehreren Jahrzehnten keinen Zarren mehr in Russland. Die Familie wurde damals hingerichtet."

"Ich weiss..."

Ihr lagen Tränen in den Augen. Doch er bemerkte es nicht. Er schaute in seine Tasse und war daran all seine Erinnerungen an die letzte Zarrenfamilie preiszugeben. Er beschrieb jedes Mitglied und was sie während ihrer Zeit so alles taten ganz genau.

"Ihr Taktgefühl lässt zu wünschen übrig..."

Er blickte überrascht auf, so als ob er vergessen hatte, dass sie noch anwesend war.

"...Sir."

"Geht es ihnen nicht gut?"

Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken eine Träne von der Wange, welche sich aus dem Auge gelöst hatte. Er schaute sie besorgt an.

"Brauchen sie etwas bestimmtes?"

Sie erkannte ehrliche Sorge in seiner Stimme, seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie nicht sehen, da sie sich nicht traute ihn an zu schauen und lächelte sanft in ihre Tasse hinein.

"Es geht schon wieder. Es tut einfach nach all den Jahren immer noch weh."

"Aber was? Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?"

Sie nickte.

"Nun, dann tut es mir leid."

Ihr Kopf hob sich und sie schaute ihn durchdringend an.

"Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder getan, damit sie mich so anschauen?"

"Sie haben sich noch nie bei irgend jemandem für irgendwas entschuldigt. Sir."

Nun lachte er kurz auf, es hatte etwas abwertendes.

"Was ist daran so lustig?"

"Alle halten mich für herzlos, gefühllos, erbärmlich und sonstige Nettigkeiten. Sie müssen nicht antworten. Ich sehe es den Schülern an. Sie hassen mich alle."

Er war aufgestanden und drehte ihr somit den Rücken zu.

"Nicht alle, Sir."

Er grinste, was sie nicht sehen konnte, also fuhr sie fort.

"Nur weil sie streng sind. Diese Schüler sind engstirnige Egoisten, wenn man ihnen nicht alles zu Füssen legt, hassen sie jeden. Ich mag keine der Kinder. Ich mag sie."

Sie lief rot an. Er kam wieder zurück und rutschte mit seinem Sessel näher zu dem Ihren.

"Wieso?"

"Was wieso? Ich darf mögen wen ich will."

Er gestikulierte mit den Händen, bis er Worte fand, die ihm passend schienen.

"Sie könnten jeden haben. Wieso ich? Sie kommen anscheinend aus einer noblen Familie und haben bereits eine hervorragende Ausbildung hinter sich. Eigentlich sollten die Männer Schlange um sie stehen."

"Ich war auch mal so. Doch das ist alles Heuchelei. Sie lieben dich, weil du Macht und Geld hast und nicht wegen deiner Person. Aber sie alle gibt es nicht mehr. Ich gehöre nicht zu diesen Kindern hier im Schloss. Doch ich bin hier. Und nur weil ich sie mag, heisst das noch lange nicht, das ich sie haben will."

Sie lächelte ihn überlegen an.

"Ich habe auch nie behauptet, dass ich Interesse an ihnen hätte."

"Natürlich Sir."

"Wieso sind sie so anders, als die anderen Schüler? Sie wirken reifer."

"Danke Sir. Ich bin auch älter als die meisten hier."

"17..."

"Ich bezog mich nicht nur auf die Schüler."

"Wie?"

"Ich vertraue ihnen, Dumbledore vertraut ihnen, der Dunkle Lord vertraut ihnen."

"Woher...?"

Panik stand in seinen Augen, doch mit einer Handbewegung verstummte er. Sie hatte das schon früh gelernt, wie man sich Gehör verschaffte.

"Es ist egal woher ich was weiss. Es ist nicht von Belangen. Nur wichtig ist, dass niemand von mir weiss. Ich bin auf der Flucht, obwohl mein Häscher mich für tot hält. Ich bin keine Schülerin aus Durmstrang oder sonst einer russischen Schule. Ich bin Danieska Ivanovich. Meine Mutter war eine Klassenfreundin von Dumbledore. Sie bekam mich vierzehn Jahre nach meinem Bruder mit 34. Halbbruder ist wohl der bessere Ausdruck. Tom. Er hat nach Moms Hinrichtung Rache an den Muggeln geschworen. Er fing bei seinem Vater an und hat bis Heute nicht aufgehört. Mein Vater und meine drei Geschwister starben ebenfalls damals bei der Revolte. Ich konnte als einzige entkommen. Alle halten mich für tot, das soll auch so bleiben."

"Wie alt sind sie?"

"Zu alt."

Er schwieg und dachte nach.

"Ich bin 17. Denn ich habe ein neues Leben als Dana Kurkov begonnen. Danieska wäre vor einigen Wochen 38 Jahre alt geworden."

Sie stand auf und liess ihn sitzen. Als sie schon fast bei der Türe war drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

"Ich sollte nun gehen. Es ist schon spät, Sir."

"Ja das wäre besser."

Er antwortete aus Reflex, denn er war immer noch tief in seinen Gedanken.

"Gute Nacht Sir."

Sie verliess die Kerkerräume ihres Professors und schritt Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Erst als er die leiser werdenden Schritte in den Gängen wieder hallen hörte schaute er zur Tür und realisierte, dass er alleine war.

* * *

Er sass noch lange einfach so da und hing in Gedanken bei ihr. Bis ihn spät in der Nacht eine Erkenntnis schlagartig traf.

_Ich habe mich verliebt. Severus Snape, du bist verliebt...in eine Schülerin._

_

* * *

_

So und nun Reviewt büde!!!!!!

Ich flehe euch an, ich gehe auf Knien! Bekommt auch Kekse und en Butterbier!


	3. Weihnachten I

Hoffe euch gefällt, was ich zu schreiben hab! So oder so, bitte schreibt mir doch ein review, ich mein, wie kann ich mich verbessern, wenn ich nie kritik erhalte!

Viel Spass beim lesen!

* * *

Dieser Gedanke beschäftigte ihn in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten sehr. Er mied jeglichen Kontakt zu ihr, der enger als ein normaler Lehrer-Schüler-Kontakt während den Stunden ging. Dies ging auch gut so, bis Weihnachten und damit die Ferien vor der Tür standen. In diesem Jahr reisten alle Schüler nach Hause um ihre Familien noch einmal zusehen. Man wusste ja nie. Es herrschte seit mehreren Jahre Krieg und täglich gab es Verluste bei Muggel- und Zaubererfamilien. Severus bereitete sich auf harte Ferien mit vielen Einsätzen vor. Minerva und Albus mussten über die Ferien zu einer längeren Sitzung des Ministeriums. Auch von den anderen Lehrern waren alle abwesend. Also musste Severus da bleiben um auf die Schule aufzupassen.

Es war der erste Weihnachtsabend. Severus sass vertieft in ein Buch vor dem Kamin, als es plötzlich klopfte.

"Herein."

Er hatte keine Lust aufzustehen oder von seinem Buch aufzusehen. Er hörte bloss, wie sich die Tür öffnete, eine Person eintrat und dann die Tür wieder zuging. Alles ging ganz leise und er fragte sich, wer das wohl sein könnte. Er wartete, dass die Person etwas sagen würde, als jedoch nichts kamübermannte ihn die Neugier und er blickte hoch. Was er erblickte überraschte ihn. Er erhob sich sofort und schaute sie verwirrt an.

"Störe ich"

Ihre Stimme überraschte ihn noch mehr. Sie klang schwach und war sehr leise.

"Nicht zu Hause bei den Lieben"

Die härte seiner Stimme liess sie erstarren. Sie stand immer noch regungslos da.

"Was wollen sie hier"

"Das Schloss ist so lehr, wie ausgestorben...ich dachte...vielleicht hätten sie...Tut mir leid. Ich werde sie nicht mehr belästigen."

Sie drehte sich hastig um und hastete zur Türe.

"Miss Kurkov, bitte bleiben sie. Mir würde etwas Gesellschaft sicher gut tun."

"Ich störe auch nicht"

"Setzten sie sich zu mir ans Kamin"

Es war mehr eine Bitte, als ein Befehl. Sie setzte sich gegenüber von ihm hin.

"Was ist los"

Doch sie schüttelte nur abweisend den Kopf.

"Schnappen sie sich doch ein Buch und machen es sich ein bisschen gemütlicher." Er zeigte auf seine Bibliothek und sie stand sofort auf. Er hatte es gewusst, nur Wissen konnte sie ablenken und beruhigen. Sie fuhr mit den Fingerkuppen sanft über die Buchrücken, so als ob sie so den Titel des Buches ertasten würde. Er beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. Sie blieb an einem, in Leder gebundenen, handgeschriebenen Buch stehen. Sie holte es sorgfältig aus dem Regal heraus.

"Woher haben sie das"

"Es ist ein einmalige Ausgabe. Es ist noch nicht allzu alt. Leider ist es auf russisch geschrieben und mein Russisch ist schon ein bisschen eingerostet."

"Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

"Es stammt aus der Bibliothek meines Vaters."

"Woher hat er es"

"Keine Ahnung."

Mittler weilen sass sie wieder in dem Sessel und starrte weiter nur dieses Buch an.

"Um es zu lesen muss man es aufschlagen, so wie normale Bücher."

"Dieses Buch ist keineswegs normal."

"Kenne sie es"

"Stürmische Tränke...ich kann es in- und auswendig."

"Aber woher?...Das ist ein Unikat."

"Und von wem wurde es geschrieben? Das war das erste"

"Du"

Er war automatisch ins du gerutscht, doch schien es niemanden zu stören.

"Steht doch auf dem Rücken. Danieska Ivanovich. Ein weiterer Beweis, den du mir nicht abstreitig machen kannst. Ich kann dir jeden Trank daraus brauen, wenn du willst."

"Ich hab noch keinen gebraut. Alles ist auf Russisch."

"Wie wär's, wenn ich morgen früh komme und wir können dann alle von vorn bis hinten brauen."

"Ich hab sonst weiter nichts vor."

"Kann ich das bis morgen haben"

"Wie du willst, schreib aber ja nicht rein."

"Zu spät."

Sie grinste ihn noch mal kurz an und verschwand dann aus seinen Räumen. Sie hatte eine lange Nacht vor sich.

* * *

So das war s wieder mal...nein nur scheiss, ich hab gleich noch zwei Chappies für euch parat, da ich die nächste woche weg bin, snowboarden!YEAH! m/ (¨.¨.¨) m/ 


	4. Weihnachten II

Und der zweite Streich folgt sogleich!

Viel Spass beim Lesen, eure Marvala

* * *

Aus lauter Gewohnheit ging sie am nächsten Morgen in die Grosse Halle frühstücken. Erst als sie bemerkte, dass sie alleine war wurde ihr bewusst, dass Ferien waren. Gerade, als ihr das bewusst wurde, setzte sich jemand neben sie.

"Gut geschlafen"

Sie schaute ihn entgeistert an.

"Was"

Ihr Blick entging ihm keineswegs.

"Wieso ich mich hierhin setzte"

Sie nickte und schluckte rasch den Kaffee runter.

"Was würde es für einen Sinn machen, wenn ich da oben sitzen würde und sie hier unten? Wir sind momentan ganz alleine hier und ich war immerhin auch mal ein Slytherinschüler und hab sieben Jahre lang hier unter gegessen."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Mich stört's nicht."

"Gut."

Sie trank weiter Kaffee und machte sich über die Veränderung ihres Lehrers ernsthaft Gedanken. Er war so anders, so _normal_. Das würde ihr nie jemand glauben, wenn sie das erzählen würde. Falls sie das je jemandem erzählen würde. Nein, das ist mein und das nimmt mir niemand weg.

"Also noch mal. Gut geschlafen"

"Gar nicht."

Jetzt war er es der sich fast am Kaffee verschluckte.

"Ich war noch die ganze Nacht auf."

"Sehen aber erstaunlich fit aus."

"Danke. Ich hab an Zaubertränken ein riesiges Arsenal zur Verfügung. Darunter auch einen zum fit machen."

"Kenn ich gar nicht."

"Noch nicht."

Verbesserte sie ihn nebenbei und goss sich erneut Kaffee ein. Er verzog dabei das Gesicht.

"Trinkst du deinen Kaffee immer so..."

"Ja ganz nackt."

Sie grinste und schaute ihn an. Er wurde sofort knallrot. Erst da wurden ihr ihre Worte bewusst und auch sie nahm eine langwelligere Farbe im Gesicht an.

"Nicht...so...Halt ohne alles."

"Jaja. Hab ich mir auch gedacht."

"Klar, ich wird auch immer ganz rot, wenn ich an Kaffee ohne Zucker und Milch denke."

Sie vernahm ein schallendes Gelächter und schaute ihn storniert an. Er lächelte sie jedoch weiter an.

"Ich mag deinen Sarkasmus. Das kennen nur wenige Schüler."

"Ich mag dein Lachen und damit bin ich glaub die einzige."

"Weshalb denn das"

"Weil ich die einzige bin, die das je vernehmen durfte."

"Du bist in vielem die einzige, auf mich bezogen."

Nun war sie diejenige, die einen gewissen roten Touch annahm.

"Wir sollten mit dem Brauen anfangen, sonst werden wir mit keinem heute fertig."

"Folge mir."

In seinem eigenen Versuchsraum war bereits alles parat um mit vielen Tränken zu arbeiten. Sie schaute sich seinen Vorratsschrank an und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Posche moi."

"Wie bitte"

"Wow. Das ist ja grandios."

Sie legte sein Buch auf einen kleinen Tisch und blätterte darin.

"Welchen willst du zuerst"

"Keine Ahnung, was für welche hast du anzubieten"

Sie las ihm den Index auf russisch vor.

"Haha, und jetzt noch so, das ich ihn verstehe."

"Tschuldige. Wie wär's mit..."

Sie grinste ihn verräterisch an und stellte sich vor ihm auf.

"Was"

Er fühlte sich sichtlich nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut.

"Vertraust du mir"

Sein Unbehagen nahm zu, doch er versuchte es weiter zu verbergen.

"Jaaah..."

"Gut, dann brauen wir den da."

Sie zeigte ihm eine Seite mit einem Bild darauf. Der Trank darauf war rabenschwarz und das gefiel ihm schon mal überhaupt nicht.

"Wir brauchen Alraunensaft, einen Zahn eines Werwolfes, Spinnenbeine, Fledermausaugen,..."

Ihre Liste ging noch weiter und er suchte die Sachen aus seinem Schrank heraus.

"Ich hab keinen Werwolfzahn."

"Kein Problem, ich hab noch ein paar bei mir."

Sie schloss die Augen, murmelte einen Spruch und umschloss mit ihren Händen einen unsichtbaren Ball. Ihre Hände leuchteten auf und sie lächelte. Als sie wieder die Augen öffnete, erblickte sie seinen verwunderten Blick. Sie legte die letzte Zutat zu den anderen.

"Wie...hast...du..."

"Ich wuchs in einem grossen Schloss auf. Da ist es das normalste der Welt, dass man jegliche Aufrufzauber beherrscht."

"Aber Hogwarts hat Gegenzauber, die das verhindern sollten."

"Gegenzauber und Regeln haben etwas gemeinsam...sie sind da um gebrochen zu werden. Nichts ist unmöglich. Erstrecht nicht hier in Hogwarts."

"Du steckst voller Überraschungen"

"Man kann dem auch so sagen."

* * *

Und wollt ihr meeeeehr!

Ich hör euch nicht, liegt vielleicht daran, dass dieseer süsse, knuddelige, blaue Botton so bitter vernachlässigt wurde...schade...kann man aber ganz schnell ändern!


	5. Weihnachten III

So das is der letzte Teil...vorerst...hab nähmlich noch viel im Kopf und auf Planung! Lest am besstem selbst.

* * *

Sie waren den ganzen Tag am Brauen. Er bewunderte ihre Sorgfältigkeit und Genauigkeit, mit denen sie ans Werk ging. Ihre Bewegungen schienen gekonnt, als ob sie das schon seit Jahrzehnten tun würde. Nach der letzten Umdrehung nach links mit ihrem Zauberstab setzte sie sich erschöpft in einen Sessel. Er tat es ihr gegenüber gleich.

"Darf man jetzt wissen, was daraus wird"

"Vielleicht..."

Sie schmunzelte ihn müde an. Ein Geräusch verliess ihren Magengegend und signalisierte, dass sie mehr als einfach nur hungrig war.

"Darf man dich zum Essen einladen"

"Gerne."

Sie gingen rüber in seine privaten Räume und er bereitete mit seinem Zauberstab ein Esstisch und alles, was man noch zum Essen braucht , an.

"Fehlt ja nur noch das Essen."

"Für etwas hat Hogwarts Hauselfen."

"Nein wirklich..."

Sie musste lachen. Ironie war also auch eine seiner Eigenschaften.

Nach kurzem waren die Hauselfen informiert und am Werk. Somit hatten sie noch ein bisschen Zeit und machten es sich auf der Couch vor dem Kamin bequem.

"Was wird das für ein Trank"

"Ein Vergessenstrank."

"Da kenne ich andere, die sind leichter herzustellen."

"Es ist kein einfacher Trank, mit dem man einfach alles vorhergehende vergisst...Man vergisst damit Personen. Sie werden einfach aus den Erinnerungen raus gelöscht. Natürlich gibt es einen Gegentrunk, aber der ist noch viel komplizierter, dazu muss man noch mehr tun, um sich wieder zu erinnern, es ist eine lange Prozedur des erinnern und fordert einen sehr grossen Willen. Ich hab ihn bis jetzt nur einmal angewendet. Du kannst ihn ruhig behalten. Ich hab noch genug von ihm in meinem Vorrat."

"Bei wem hast du ihn verwendet"

"Wenn ich dir das sagen würde, müsste ich ihn dir auch geben und dich vielleicht sogar umbringen, also erspare ich dir dieses Wissen."

Ihr Blick nahm einen traurigen Ausdruck an.

"Du liebtest diese Person"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage, aber sie antwortete trotzdem mit einem Nicken.

"Wieso hast du es getan"

"Ich wollte sie nur schützen. Sie kann jetzt ein normales Leben führen, ausserhalb der magischen Welt. Ich hab sie verjüngt und dann vor eine Haustür gelegt. Sie konnte noch mal von vorne beginnen, nicht so wie ich. Ich bin dazu verdammt mich auf ewig zu erinnern. Nie hat mich jemand gefragt, ob ich das will. Ich wurde zu nichts je gefragt, man hat für mich bestimmt."

"Wer"

"Meine Familie...mein Schicksal."

"Du glaubst ans Schicksal"

"Ja und ich verfluche es."

Ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Sie fühlten sich kalt auf der erhitzten Haut an und ihr liefen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Plötzlich spürte sie eine sanfte Hand auf ihrem Gesicht, er wischte ihr die Tränen weg.

"Trauer steht dir nicht gut."

"Das Schicksal hat sie aber für mich gewählt."

"Man kann sein Schicksal selbst in die Hände nehmen...man kann alles erreichen, wenn man nur daran glaubt."

"Das aus dem Munde eines Todessers zu hören..."

"Ich spioniere für Albus Dumbledore. Ich habe schon vor Jahren die Seite gewechselt."

"Du vertraust mir, aber glauben tust du mir nicht. Wieso"

"Wieso ich dir vertraue, oder wieso ich dir nicht glaube"

"Beides."

Sie blickte ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht. Seine Hand weilte noch immer an ihrer Wange und stich ihr auch jetzt noch sanft darüber.

"Ich glaube dir deine Geschichte nicht, weil sie zu verrückt ist. Du musst mir schon Beweise liefern, bevor ich dir auch nur ein kleines Stück davon abkaufe."

"Reichte das Buch nicht aus"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Glaub mir, ich möchte dir alles glauben, aber meine Vernunft sagt, du lügst."

"Wie steht's mit dem vertrauen"

Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sagte lange Zeit gar nichts. Seinen ganzen Mut kratzte er zusammen um es ihr zu sagen.

"Ich vertraue dir, weil ich dich..."

Es gab einen leisen Knall und ein Hauselfe stand vor ihnen.

"Sir, das Essen steht bereit. Sie sollten nun mit dem Mahl beginnen, sonst wird es noch kalt."

"Das wäre zu schade."

In seiner Stimme klang Trauer mit und während er sprach schaute er sie unentwegt an.

"Sir, das Essen ist auf dem Tisch. Sie müssen sich dort hin setzten, oder wollen Sir auf dem Sofa essen"

"Nein, wohl kaum."

Er riss sich von ihren Augen los und stand mit einem leisen Seufzer auf. Es war, als wäre ein Zauber gelöst. Ein Zauber...ihr Zauber. Sie sehnte sich nach seiner Berührung zurück und wollte die Worte hören, die sie schon seit langem ihm anvertrauen wollte, doch nie den Mut aufbringen konnte. Während des Essens schwiegen beide und starrten auf ihre Teller. Die ganze Situation kam ihr so lächerlich vor und dann sprudelte einfach das Lachen so aus ihr heraus. Er schaute sie nun völlig entgeistert an. Sie musste sich zuerst wieder ein bisschen beruhigen, bevor sie ihm antworten konnte.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie bescheuert wir uns benehmen? Wie zwei kleine, dumme Teenager während ihres ersten Dates. Dabei sind wir doch beide erwachsen genug. Ich geb ja zu, wir sind vielleicht ein bisschen verkorkst und haben auch leicht einen an der Waffel. Aber wieso können wir uns nicht wie Erwachsene benehmen und uns wieder zum Kamin setzten und den Abend einfach geniessen"

Er stand auf und ging um den Tisch zu ihr.

* * *

Och jetzt hasst ihr mich...ich weiss ich war auch böse! Cliffhanger hass ich auch immer beim Lesen und wollt es deshalb mal ausprobieren! 


	6. Wheinachten IV

Okay hier noch schnell ein kleines chapi, gewidmet meinen beiden Reviewern

Sevina Snape und Kkrml

Ich Danke euch von ganzem Herzen! Viel spass beim lesen!

* * *

„Red du ruhig von dir." 

Er versuchte dabei seine Maske aufrecht zu halten doch nach kurzem huschte ein kleines Schmunzeln über seine Lippen. Er bot ihr seinen Arm an.

„Mi Lady?"

„Syre."

Sie hakte bei ihm ein und liess sich von ihm zur Couch führen. Sie setzte sich sehr nahe zu ihm.

„Was ist heute für ein Tag?"

„Heilig Abend."

Bei diesen Worten verdrehte er genervt die Augen.

„Was? Magst du diesen Tag nicht?"

„Den einzigen Tag, den ich noch mehr hasse ist mein Geburtstag und damit verbunden, die ewigen Versuche von Seiten Albus, mich aufzumuntern."

„Ich mag Weihnachten und Geburtstage auch, egal von wem."

„Weshalb? Ich seh in solchen Feiern keinen Sinn."

„Der Sinn darin ist, denen, die man mag oder liebt, zu zeigen, dass man sie mag oder liebt."

Sie zauberte galant hinter ihrem Rücken ein kleines Geschenk hervor und hielt es ihm hin.

„Magst oder liebst du mich."

Sie wurde rot und nuschelte "Öffne es."

Er riss schnell das Papier weg und ein Buch kam zum Vorschein.

„Was ist das?"

„Die Übersetzung von _Stürmische Tränke_. Jetzt hält dich nichts mehr davon ab, alle stürmischen Tränke zu brauen."

„Deswegen die schlaflose Nacht."

„Du bereitest mir nun mal schlaflose Nächte, ob du willst oder nicht."

„Danke. Das ist zu gütig...ich habe leider nichts für dich."

„Deine Freundschaft ist mir Geschenk genug. Seit langem hab ich mich in der Gegenwart einer Person nicht mehr so geborgen und wohl gefühlt wie bei dir."

Sie wurde immer wie langsamer und kam ihm immer wie näher, bis sie endete und sich ihre Lippen berührten. Es war ein sanfter schon fast zaghafter Kuss. Er reagierte nicht, er war zu überwältigt von ihren zarten Lippen. Sie jedoch interpretierte das Fehlen einer Reaktion als Ablehnung.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hab alles kaputt gemacht."

„Nein, hast du nicht."

Sie stand auf und wollte schon gehen, als er sie am Arm packte und zu sich zurück zog.

„Lass mich gehen."

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich hab mich grad bis auf die Knochen blamiert, es ist mein Recht das Weite zu suchen."

Sie klang verzweifelt doch er hielt ihren Arm auch weiter fest. Die freie Hand wanderte zu ihrem Kinn und zog sie nahe genug zu sich heran, bis nur noch wenige Nanometer sie trennten. Er spürte ihren unregelmässigen Atem auf seiner Haut. Dann erlöste er sie mit einem stürmischen Kuss.


	7. Einweihungen

Sie trennten sich nur ungern, doch sie schauten sich auch weiterhin tief in die Augen. So bemerkten sie nicht, dass sich das Feuer im Kamin grün färbte und zuerst Albus und dann auch Minerva aus diesem stiegen. Noch ehe Minerva ganz aus dem Feuer raus war räusperte sich Albus und die zwei schauten ihn geschockt an. Minerva, die etwas später dazu stiess bemerkte nur verwirrt die Blicke aller drei. Dana war von ihm weg gerutscht und so hatte es nur Albus bemerkt. Sie blickte Albus direkt in die Augen, doch sie sah nicht die erwartete Wut in ihnen, sondern pures Mitleid.

„Albus, was ist geschehen?"

„Immer noch Professor Dumbledore für sie."

McGonnagal mischte sich in die Szene ein, doch dafür erntete sie nur einen bösen Blick von Dana.

„Es gibt keinen Grund mich so anzusehen Miss Kurkov."

Nun lag es an Dana verwirrt zu Albus zu schauen. Ihre Frage war überflüssig, doch sie stellte sie trotzdem.

„Sie ist nicht eingeweiht? Wieso nicht?"

„Ich brachte es nicht übers Herz, es den Lehrern zu sagen."

„Meinst du nicht, dass sie das Recht haben, zu wissen, was für eine tickende Zeitbombe sie unterrichten?"

„Danieska, bitte. Es gibt momentan wichtigeres zu besprechen."

„Wieso bist du so früh wieder hier?"

Sie schaute ihn skeptisch an.

„Er weiss, dass du hier bist."

Jegliche Farbe wich aus ihrem so schon bleichen Gesicht. Sie liess sich rücklings zurück ins Sofa fallen. Stille Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Minerva schaute beunruhigt zu Albus, was diesem nicht entging und fing an zu erklären.

„Dies ist nicht Dana Kurkov, die gab es nie. Ihr Name ist Danieska. Sie stammt aus Russland und ist die kleine Schwester Lord Voldemorts."

„Halbschwester." Ergänzte Dana leise.

Severus beobachtete das ganze Geschehen still und mischte sich nicht ein.

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr weg zu laufen. Albus, ich vermag nicht noch einen Wechsel."

Er trat näher an sie heran.

„Ich vermag dich aber auch nicht zu verlieren."

„Dann sollten wir eine Lösung für beide Probleme finden."

„Ich hoffte, dies endlich von dir zu vernehmen, doch ebenso macht sich Angst in mir breit."

Minerva und Severus kamen gleichsam nicht mehr draus. Minerva fand schneller zu ihrer Sprache zurück.

„Albus...wärst du so freundlich und würdest uns ebenfalls aufklären."

Albus schaute nicht von ihr weg und seine Stimme klang alt und verletzlich schwach, als er antwortete, sodass sich Minervas Augen vor Schreck weiteten.

„Sie ist vielleicht die einzige Hoffnung, die wir haben um Voldemort für immer los zu werden."

„Leichter gesagt als getan. Albus, er ist mächtiger als je zuvor."

Wütend stand Dana auf.

„Denken sie etwa ich weiss das nicht...Aber er war schon viel zu lange an der Macht. Wenn ich es nicht tue, wer dann?"

„Albus, so mächtig ist sie nicht."

Endlich wandte er sich von ihr ab und schaute zu Minerva.

„Auch sie ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Sie ist gleich wie ihr Bruder durch und durch mit Magie versetzt. Wenn sie es nicht schafft, weiss ich nicht, wer noch in Frage käme."

„Ich mache es."

Albus wusste, was sie noch wollte.

„Ich erwarte dich so bald wie möglich in meinem Büro, dann gehen wir die Einzelheiten durch. Minerva, würdest du mich jetzt bitte in mein Büro begleiten, ich bin bereit, dir jegliche Fragen zu beantworten."

Gemeinsam machten sie einen Abgang und Severus blieb mit Dana alleine zurück. Sie blickte weiterhin geradeaus auf den Punkt, an dem Albus bis vor kurzem noch gestanden ist, und getraute sich nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was wird jetzt aus uns?"

Seine Stimme klang hoffnungslos.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Es gibt so viel, das ich mit dir noch machen wollte, dir sagen wollte. Und jetzt rennt uns die Zeit weg."

Er trat an sie heran und legte sanft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den Augenblick.

„Ich liebe dich Dana...oder wie du auch immer heissen solltest."

„Dana hört sich gut an... Severus."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und stand ganz nahe vor ihm.

„Ich..."

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn seine Lippen verschlossen die ihrigen.

„Geh nicht."

„Ich muss. Nur eigen Fleisch und Blut können ihn vernichten. Es wurde dafür gesorgt, dass ich die Einzige bin ... fast die Einzige."

Er schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Wer bleibt denn noch?"

„Ich hab dir von ihr erzählt. Meine Schwester ist ein Squib und hat jegliche Erinnerungen an mich und alle anderen verloren... Ich habe sie ihr gestohlen."

Er nahm sie in die Arme. Sie weinte sich an seiner Brust aus.

„Wirst du morgen auch an die Ordenssitzung kommen?"

„Ich werde da sein."

Sie trennte sich von ihm.

„Ich muss nun gehen."

Er zog sie ein letztes Mal zu sich und küsste sie innig, bevor er sie gehen liess. Kaum war sie aus seinen Gemächern brach sie in Tränen aus und rannte die Gänge entlang zum Büro ihres Direktors. Bei den Wasserspeiern angekommen wischte sie sich zuerst die Tränen vom Gesicht, bevor sie das Passwort sprach und die Treppe hoch stieg. Als sie die Tür aufstiess erblickte sie eine bleiche Professorin.

„Nun weiss sie also alles?"

„Längst nicht alles, nur eine Zusammenfassung. Setz dich bitte."

Ohne Widerrede gehorchte sie. Kaum sass sie kam sie auf den Punkt.

„Wann soll ich zuschlagen?"

„Es ist weitaus komplexer. Du hast die Unterstützung des ganzen Ordens. Es wird ein Grossschlag geben. Wir wollen sie auf einmal ausser Gefecht setzten, dann hast du genug Zeit, um ihn zu beseitigen. Eines will ich nur noch von dir wissen."

„Was denn, Albus?"

„Wo ist deine Schwester?"

Sie blickte ihn hart an, bevor sie im gleichen harten Ton antwortete.

„Du weißt, dass ich sie nur schützen kann, wenn niemand von ihr weiss. Sonst haben sich die letzten dreissig Jahre nicht gelohnt."

„Wie kann man sie schützen, wenn niemand von ihr weiss. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, ist sie die letzte Hoffnung."

„Sie ist ein Squib. Sie kann gar nichts. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie aus der Schusslinie ist."

„Ich will sie sehen."

„Nein. Ich würde sie selber nicht mehr wiedererkennen. Seit ich sie auf die Stufen dieses Hauses gelegt hab, hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Sobald ich sie wiedersehe, wird er von ihr erfahren. Das Risiko geh ich nicht ein."

„Du musst sie gar nicht sehen. Ich will nur ein Namen, damit ich sie im Notfall retten kann."

„Retten wovor? Lilly kommt doch erst ins Geschehen, wenn du sie reinreisst."

„Sie heisst also Lilly, wie noch?"

Sie starrte ihn lange an, bis ihr klar wurde, dass er Recht hatte, und brach den Kontakt ab.

„Evans..."

Nun meldete sich Professor McGonnagal.

„Lilly Evans?"

„Ja. Hab ich doch gerade gesagt." Kam es genervt von Danas Seite.

„Accio Jahrgangbuch 19(?)"

Sie blätterte schnell auf eine Seite und zeigte ihr ein Bild.

„Doch nicht etwa diese Lilly Evans?"

Sie schaute das Bild an und erneut flossen Tränen über ihre Wange. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren klappte sie das Buch zu und stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?"  
Sie drehte sich kurz um, „Ich muss was erledigen gehen."

„Sie ist im Orden."

„Lass sie da raus. Sie ist unschuldig. Sie weiss von nichts."

„Sie erwartet ihr erstes Kind von James Potter."

„Na toll. Halt sie da raus. Bring sie weg, oder ich tu's."

„Ich kann sie schützen, aber nicht ohne ihr Einverständnis."

„Du _musst_ sie schützen."

„Ich kann sie zu nichts zwingen."

„Aber..."

„Sie ist erwachsen geworden. Danieska, sie ist nicht mehr die kleine Lilith, die du beschützen musst. Sie kann sich gut selber verteidigen und ihr Mann ist ein begabter Zauberer."

„Aber... auf dich würde sie hören."

„Ich werde es auch versuchen, kann aber nichts versprechen."

Ihr Blick wurde trüb.

„Damit muss ich wohl leben müssen..."

„Morgen findet das Treffen hier in London statt. Ich erwarte dich bei uns. Du bist immerhin auch ein Mitglied des Ordens."

Nun war die Aufmerksamkeit von Minerva wieder auf ihr.

„Sie ist auch...? Seit wann?"

„Sie ist mit mir der Gründerstab. Sie ist..."

„Albus, ich weiss, dass du dich gerne reden hörst, aber das ist nicht für sie bestimmt. Sie weiss bereits genug."

Dana stand auf.

„Danieska..."

„Ich würde es auch bevorzugen, wenn du mich morgen als Dana Kurkov vorstellen würdest und nicht als Danieska."

„Du vertraust der Welt immer noch nicht."

„Die Welt ist das hinterhältigste, was es gibt. Warum sollte ich jemandem vertrauen, der mir schon so oft in den Rücken gefallen ist. Ich dachte, du kennst mich langsam...sag mir, dass ich mich nicht auch noch in dir geirrt haben."

„Du kannst mir vertrauen, das hab ich dir auch schon genug oft bewiesen."

„Mama hat dir vertraut."

Ihre Augen wurden glänzend. Albus Augen füllten sich mit Mitleid für Dana.

„Es tut mir leid, dass..."

„Nein, dir braucht nichts leid zu tun. Mir tut es nur leid, was aus meinem Bruder geworden ist. Das Schlimmste am Ganzen ist, dass ich ihn verstehe. Ich verstehe seinen Hass auf die Muggel, in mir schlummert der selbe. Aber er liess ihn zu und es machte ihn zum Monster. Ich weiss nicht, wie viele Opfer ich selbst noch ertragen kann, bevor er auch mich einnimmt."

„Kämpfe gegen den Hass an. Lässt du ihn zu, frisst er dich auch noch auf. Aber du kannst die Taten von Tuoma nicht mit Hass entschuldigen."

„Doch. Wenn er sie damals nicht alle vernichtet hätte, kurz bevor ich ankam, ich weiss nicht, ob ich mich zurückhalten hätte können. Sie haben meine Eltern lebendig verbrannt und..."

Es verschlug ihr die Sprache.

„Behalte sie in deinem Herzen. Sie haben es nicht verdient, dass wegen ihnen so viele Leute umgekommen sind. Das würden sie nie unterstützen und sicherlich wäre das nicht ihr Wille gewesen."

„Du denkst immer noch mit dem Herzen eines Gryffindores. Wir sind aber durch und durch Slytherin, falls es dir entgangen sein sollte."

„Slytherin hat noch nie zu etwas getaugt."

Sie schnellte hoch und hatte ihren Zauberstab schneller gezogen, als jemand ‚Flubberwurm' hätte sagen können.

„Beleidigen sie nie meine Vorfahren. Das Hause Slytherin ist ein stolzes Haus, auch wenn ihr diesen Stolz oft mit Arroganz zu verwechseln scheint."

„Dieses Haus hat mehr schwarze Magier hervor gebracht als sonst eines."

„Aber es waren die Mächtigsten ihrer Zeit. Jedenfalls verraten wir niemals einen der unseren."

„Und was machen sie gerade mit Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf?"

„Er verrät sich selbst. Ich bringe ihn wieder zur Vernunft, auch wenn das heissen mag, dass ich ihn töten muss. Schauen sie doch erst mal in den Spiegel, bevor sie mich kritisieren. Sie haben Angst vor einem Namen und massen sich an in einem mutigen Haus zu sein. Sie predigen, dass man nie jemanden töten soll. Ihr lasst euch lieber selbst abschlachten, als euch zu wehren. Tritt euch jemand in den Arsch, geht ihr euch lieber beschweren, als zurück zu schlagen. Ihr werdet es nie lernen, logisch seit ihr dann auch immer die Unterdrückten."

„Töten ist nie gut."

„Trotzdem scheint es euch nicht zu stören mich auf ein Attentat zu schicken, dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich selber nicht überlebe. Dabei bezweifle ich, dass mein Name, egal ob Erfolg oder Misserfolg, jemals in der Geschichte auftreten wird. Entweder ihr verschweigt es oder ihr setzt einen eurer Namen hinein. Es wäre euch eine Schande von einer Slytherin gerettet zu werden, lieber lasst ihr euch noch ein paar Jahre tyrannisieren und lebt weiterhin in Angst und Schrecken."

Albus war aufgestanden. Er klang müde und erschöpft.

„Bitte meine Damen. Wenn ihr euch nicht vertragt, ist das Vorgehen schon im Voraus zum Scheitern verurteilt. Beherrscht euch. Ihr seid beide mächtige Hexen und ihr werdet euch noch früher oder später brauchen."

Beide Frauen schauten sich misstrauisch an. Dana wusste, dass sie in diesem kleinen Streit nur ihren eigenen Frust abbauen wollte, doch auch das schien nicht wirklich zu funktionieren.

„Wir sollten heute Nacht noch ein wenig zu Schlaf kommen, also geht bitte ins Bett."

„Ich bin nicht müde."

„Du wirst deine Kräfte brauchen."

Sie sagte nichts mehr, sondern drehte sich einfach nur weg und verschwand in den Gängen Hogwarts. Albus schüttelte den Kopf und dachte nach. Minervas Stimme liess ihn aufhorchen.

„Können wir ihr wirklich vertrauen?"

„Ich würde ihr mein Leben anvertrauen."

„Aber..."

„Minerva, bitte. Wie wäre es für dich, wenn du deinen Bruder töten müsstest. Sie hatte ihn mehr als sonst jemanden in ihrem Leben geliebt, sie hat ihn vergöttert. Du hättest sie vor diesem Desaster sehen sollen. Sie war ein freudiges Gemüt und allzeit zu einem Scherz bereit. Ihr Bruder war auch so. Doch er war schon immer launischer als sie."

„Du scheinst sie ja schon lange zu kennen."

„Ich bin ihr Patenonkel. Somit kenne ich sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang."

„Wie kam es dazu?"

„Ivana, ihre Mutter, war eine gute Freundin von mir, seit wir zusammen in Hogwarts zur Schule gingen."

„Ihre Mutter war Gryffindore?"

„Nein, sie war in Slytherin, ich war der Gryffindore."

Ihr Mund öffnete sich schon, um etwas weiteres zu sagen, doch er hob die Hand und hiess sie an zu schweigen.

„Auch wir sollten uns zum schlafen legen."

Sie lag lange in ihrem Bett und wälzte sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Nach einigen Stunden gab sie es auf und stand auf. Sie zog sich einen Umhang über und ging auf eine der kleinen Dachterrassen Hogwarts, die nur sehr wenige kannten. Sie stand eine Zeit einfach nur so da und schaute über die Ländereien Hogwarts. Alles war noch in die Dunkelheit der Nacht gehüllt. Eine warme Hand berührte ihre Schulter. Sie wusste sofort wer hinter ihr stand.

„Konntest wohl auch nicht schlafen."

Sie nickte. Er stellte sich neben sie und sein Blick schweifte ebenfalls in die Weite. Es überraschte ihn, als er plötzlich spürte, wie sie sich an ihn kuschelte. Er legte einen Arm um sie und entspannte sich.

„Wie hältst du das aus?"

„Was denn?"

War ihre überraschte Frage. Er seufzte.

„All das Leid."

„Ich versuche nicht daran zu denken. Das hat bis heute ganz gut funktioniert. Nur manchmal holen mich die Erinnerungen ein, aber es gibt fast für alles einen Zaubertrank."

Sie lächelte ihn müde an.

„Du solltest dich zu Bett legen."

„Ich weiss, aber ich ertrag diese Lehre nicht."

„Du kannst bei mir schlafen, wenn du willst."

Sie schaute ihn kritisch an, doch sie sah auch ihm die Müdigkeit an. Also nickte sie, sie wollte nur noch ins Bett. Er öffnete einen Geheimgang und führte sie mit diesem direkt in seine Gemächer. Da staunte sie nicht schlecht.

„Ich bin nicht so ohne weiteres Lehrer geworden."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass man so Geheimgänge einrichten kann."

„Oh, das. Das kann auch nicht jeder. Nur, wer hier wohnt kann das. Das Schloss beschützt meine Privatsphäre ein wenig."

„Schade."

„Wieso schade?"

„Schade, ich habe gedacht, jetzt könnt ich dich öfters besuchen."

„Du kannst hier jederzeit her kommen."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss und führte sie zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ein Zweierbett, wie vorher sehend."

„Komisch...Das war vorher noch ein normales Himmelbett."

„Das Schloss scheint mehr über dich zu wissen, als es dir lieb ist."

Er staunte nicht schlecht, als sie ihren Umhang auszog und sie nur noch ein leichtes, schwarzes Seidennegligé an hatte. Beide verkrochen sich unter der Decke, da es doch ziemlich kalt war. Sie kuschelte sich, als ob es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt wäre, dicht an ihn. Er versteifte sich schlagartig, was ihr natürlich auffiel.

„Was hast du?"

„Du hast kalte Füsse."

Sie kicherte in die Decke und kuschelte sich noch näher an seine Brust. Ihre Füsse hatte sie aber nicht vor zurück zu ziehen. Er hatte so schön warm.

„Nichts auf der Welt könnte dir das wohl ausreden."

„Du kennst mich gut."

Ihre Stimme klang schon leicht benommen und wenige Atemzüge später war sie eingeschlafen. Er lag noch länger wach und lauschte ihrem flachen Atem, bis er dann auch endlich in das Land der Träume reiste.

* * *

Das ging länger als normaler weise, sechs-finger-system ist sehr komplex, aber ich glaube, langsam hab ich den Dreh raus. ;) 


	8. Der Orden

Am nächsten Tag war alles ziemlich hektisch. Sie hatten nicht lange Zeit, bis zum Treffen. Dieses fand in einem kleinen Vorstädtchen statt. Albus sagte ihr nur, dass es bei einem Mitglied zu Hause war, mehr wollte er selbst ihr nicht sagen. Albus, Minerva, Severus und sie apparierten gegen Mittag dort hin. Albus klingelte und die Tür wurde aufgemacht. Ein Mann stand im Rahmen und musterte sie lange. Albus und Minerva schien er zu kennen, auch Severus, doch ihn schaute er voller Abscheu an. Dana blickte zu Severus und sah in seinen Augen die gleichen Gefühle aufflammen, wie bei ihrem Gastgeber. Dann erblickte er sie und schaute sie lange an. Bis er sie endlich einliess.

„Es sind bereits alle da. Ihr seid spät dran. Wir dachten schon, dass euch was zugestossen ist, nicht, dass es mich bei Snivelli gestört hätte..."

„Sirius bitte. Wir haben viel zu besprechen."

„Natürlich, Sir."

Er brachte sie in einen Saal, indem nur ein grosser, langer Tisch stand. Alle, bis auf fünf, Stühle waren bereits besetzt. Hier schienen sie ebenfalls alle an zu starren, als sei sie ein Ausstellungsobjekt. Dumbledore setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches, Minerva direkt neben ihn, dann Severus und sie neben ihm. Dieser Sirius setzte sich nicht weit von ihr entfernt neben einen schwarzhaarigen Mann hin. Er schien ihm etwas zu zuflüstern, doch sie waren knapp zu weit von ihr entfernt, so dass sie etwas verstehen könnte. Albus räusperte sich und er war sich der Aufmerksamkeit aller sicher.

„Endlich ist es soweit, liebe Mitstreiter. Das erste Mal, seit Beginn dieses fürchterlichen Krieges, sind wir in der Lage einen Gegenschlag einleiten zu können. Wir brauchen nur noch die richtige Gelegenheit dazu. Severus?"

„Die wird es frühestens im Sommer geben, wenn er neue Todesser rekrutiert. Er wird sich sicher fühlen, mit allen Untertanen um sich."

„Danke Severus, auch wenn ich mir einen früheren Zeitpunkt wünsche. Sind bis jetzt Fragen?"

Sirius machte eine leise Bemerkung an seinen Tischnachbarn, so leise, dass es Albus nicht verstehen konnte, doch Dana verstand es.

„Seit wann vertrauen wir den Worten eines Slytherin."

Dabei sprach er das letzte Wort so aus, als wäre es bitter auf der Zunge. Das machte Dana wütend, sie versuchte das auch nicht zu verstecken und blickte die Zwei voller Hass an. Das Glas in Sirius Hand zersprang und er blickte erschrocken auf.

„Sirius willst du etwas sagen?"

Albus hatte seinen Blick wohl falsch verstanden. Der Angesprochene sammelte seine Gedanken kurz bevor er sprach. Anscheinend musste er seine Worte sehr gut auswählen.

„Wie sicher können wir dieser Information sein?"

In Albus Blick merkte sie, dass ihn dieser Misstrauen nervte und er es leid war, dass es immer noch Streit zwischen den zweien gab. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte erfasste Severus das Wort.

„Willst du mir nicht direkt ins Gesicht sagen, dass du mir nicht vertraust und du nichts von mir hältst."

„Damit bin ich wohl nicht alleine. Nenn mir nur eine Person ausser Professor Dumbledore, die dir vertraut."

„Ich."

Alle Blicke lagen nun auf ihr.

„Und wer ist ich?"

„Geht dich nichts an."

Sie hatte alle Kälte, die sie aufbringen konnte in ihre Worte gelegt.

„Danieska."

Albus sprach sie tadelnd an.

„Danieska und wie noch?"

Nun wandte sie sich an Sirius.

„Mein Name ist Dana Kurkov."

„Sie ist doch viel zu jung für den Orden."

„Lass das doch bitte mein Problem sein. Es geht dich nichts an und damit Basta."

Ihre Stimme hatte wieder den gewohnten gleichgültigen Ton angenommen und damit verfehlte sie die erwünschte Reaktion nicht. Denn das machte diesen Sirius wohl nur noch wütender. Sie liebte es, wenn ihre Kontrahenten ein wildes Temperament hatten, man konnte sie somit viel besser aus dem Konzept bringen.

„Hört auf! Ich kann hier keinen Streit dulden. Wir stehen alle auf der selben Seite..."

„...und deswegen vertrauen wir uns alle?"

Sie schaute Albus provozierend an. Sie wusste, dass er sie verstand und dass sie Severus nur verteidigen wollte. Albus seufzte und ordnete seine Gedanken neu.

„Also werden wir im Sommer zuschlagen. Bis dahin bleibt uns genug Zeit zu planen und zu trainieren."

Nun ergriff eine älterer Mann das Wort. Er hatte nur ein Auge, das andere war durch ein glasiges ersetzt worden. Sein Anblick liess Dana kurz zusammen zucken, doch das merkte nur Severus neben ihr.

„Was ist denn diese neue Waffe, gegen den Namenlosen?"

„Keine Waffe. Ein Plan und neue alte Verbündete. Erkennen du sie etwa nicht wieder, Alastor?"

Darauf blickten sie alle noch interessierter an, als zuvor. Dana konnte erkennen, dass er sie erkannte, doch auch bemerkte sie die Verwirrung, die durch diese Tatsache hervor gerufen wurde. Sie zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, so dass es nur er von einem normalen Blinzeln unterscheiden konnte. Darauf nickte er anerkennend.

„Wann werden sie uns über den Plan informieren?"

„In ein paar Monaten sollte er so ausgereift sein, dass ihn alle verstehen werden. Nun lasst uns was essen gehen."

Der letzte Satz war an seine drei Begleiter gerichtet. Die Frau neben Dana stand auf und ging zu Albus. Dana wunderte sich, dass ein normales Mitglied sich an ihn wandte. Sie sprach kurz mit ihm sehr leise. Darauf lächelte er und nickte. Sie bekam keine Gelegenheit, sich diese Frau genauer anzuschauen, denn diese wandte sich ab und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Noch ehe sie Albus fragen konnte stand Moody neben ihr.

„Kleine Lady. Wie geht es ihnen? Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass sie es nicht überlebt hätten."

„Unkraut vergeht nicht, Alastor. Ich bin froh, sie wieder mal zu sehen, auch wenn man ihnen den Kampf härter ansieht als mir. Wie ist das geschehen?"

Sein Blick vertrübte sich leicht.

„Ein Unverzeihlicher hat mich getroffen. Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Ich habe mich schon fast daran gewöhnt."

„Das sollten sie aber nicht."

Er schaute sie verwirrt an. Doch sie fischte nur etwas aus ihrem Umhang heraus. Sie reichte ihm das kleine Samtsäcklein, welches er misstrauisch musterte. Sie lachte und zog damit erneut die Aufmerksamkeit derjenigen, welche noch nicht abgereist waren, auf sich. Sie verstummte, als ihr das bewusst wurde.

„Keine Angst. Es beisst nicht."

Er wollte es öffnen. Doch sie legte eine Hand auf die seinige.

„Noch nicht. Es ist ein kleines Willkommensgeschenk. Mein Grossvater hatte es vor ihnen besitzt und gebraucht. Ich hoffe es ist auch ihnen eine Hilfe. Das Leben ist mit zwei Augen schon hart genug...Sie entschuldigen mich."

Er nickte ihr zu und disapparierte sofort. Sie konnte seine Neugierde nur zu gut verstehen. Es ist nicht schön aus der Menge negativ heraus zu stechen. Diese Erfahrung hatte auch sie schon gemacht. Sie ging zu Albus.

„Können wir gehen?"

* * *

Da hab ich lange daran gearbeitet, dafür gibt's doch ein kleinen Kommi? nicht! 


	9. Chapter 9

Ich weiss, das ist kein Chapter!

Aber ich brauch dringend einen/eine Beta!

Wär froh, wenn sich jemand melden würde, komm momentan mit meiner eigenen Sprache nicht mehr zu rank!

Es geht auch bald wieder weiter versprochen!


End file.
